


El reto

by RinGaivi



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Relationship(s), Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinGaivi/pseuds/RinGaivi
Summary: Tras salvar a Etheria y a todo el universo, Adora y Catra se encuentran un lago en el bosque donde se distraen (explícitamente) de su camino.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra/She-Ra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	El reto

Todo estaba bien.

Etheria se había salvado y el universo podría encontrar calma, la rebelión por fin descansaría y cada princesa volvería a su reino para reconstruirlo en esta nueva era de paz… y Catra estaba con ella. Todo estaba bien.

—¿Cuándo ha dicho Glimmer que saldríamos en la nave? —Catra caminaba sólo un par de pasos por delante de Adora, golpeando suave con una rama cada árbol junto al que pasaba.

—No antes de cuatro días, tenía que poner un poco de orden en el castillo; aunque al menos estará su padre para hacerse cargo en su ausencia —Adora se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza, distraídamente—. ¿Tienes ganas de volver al espacio?

—No es la ilusión de mi vida —Catra se dio media vuelta para mirarla y siguió caminando de espaldas—, con la falta de gravedad, la posibilidad de muerte en mitad de la nada por ausencia de aire y, sobre todo, ese estúpido traje; te juro que como el arquero vuelva a reírse de mí le voy a —la ceja levantada de Adora la hizo detenerse en seco—. Perdón. Bow es un chico encantador y le trataré bien —añadió con resignación mientras le daba la espalda a la rubia para seguir andando de frente.

Ser agradable era difícil.

—No hace falta que vengas, eh, si va a ser tan terrible —la sonrisa burlona de Adora podía adivinarse en la voz a su espalda.

—Iré donde tú vayas —dijo tan rápido que casi no se la entendió, con las orejas bajas y los hombros tensos, apresurándose a cambiar de tema—. ¿Falta mucho para llegar a la casa de la mujer vieja ésa?

—Sé amable con Madame Razz, Catra; sólo vamos a ver que esté bien después de todo lo que ha pasado —con un par de pasos largos se puso a la altura de la gata—. Mira, ahí está el lago, cuando lo pasemos, llegaremos en un periquete.

—¡Hala! —Catra corrió al borde del agua, observando toda su extensión con fascinación—. ¿Esto siempre ha estado en el bosque? —preguntó extrañada conforme Adora se paraba a su lado. Ésta se encogió de hombros.

—Es un bosque misterioso.

El agua no era cristalina, pero el azul era claro y sobre la superficie se reflejaban algunos rayos de sol que se colaban entre las copas de los árboles. Pequeñas libélulas revoloteaban cerca y en el ambiente se respiraba una calma silenciosa. Adora inspiró profundo y, al ver de reojo a Catra, que estaba absorta en los reflejos del lago y no se daba cuenta del rayo de sol que iluminaba su pelo castaño y las pecas de su mejilla izquierda, sonrió. Éste podría haber sido un buen momento para hablar de sus sentimientos, tema que no habían vuelto a tocar desde aquél día en el que casi se mueren. Podría haber sido, quizá, el primer momento romántico que tenían a solas.

Podría.

—Hey, Adora —¿Desde cuándo Catra la estaba mirando?—. ¿Qué te apuestas a que no eres capaz de meterte en el agua?

Su cara burlona no auguraba nada bueno.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? No hemos venido a bañarnos, vamos a ver a Razz.

—Oh, lo siento, pensaba que no tenías miedo de un pequeño lago de nada, después de salvar el universo —la rubia frunció el ceño—, pero supongo que me equivocaba; es verdad que parece profundo, quizá sea peligroso...

—No sé qué pretendes, pero no vas a liarme —Adora apartó la mirada de los ojos que volvían a enfrentarse a los suyos, desafiantes—. No quiero mojarme la ropa, aún nos queda un trecho.

—Pff, mojarte la ropa —Catra negó con la cabeza, sonriendo—, ay, Adora, Adora, eso sería lo fácil, cualquiera podría lanzarse al agua sin más —se enganchó a su brazo, para acercarse sin que escapara—, pero ¿a que no te atreves a tirarte al agua desnuda?

Alerta roja en el interior de Adora. ¿Desnuda? ¿Cómo que desnuda? ¿En mitad del bosque? ¿Y si alguien la veía? Peor, ¿y si Catra la veía? Todo el pudor que Adora no se había molestado en descubrir que tenía, la había atacado de repente. Pero ahí estaba Catra, sonriendo con suficiencia. Cómo la irritaba pensar en dejarla salirse con su travesura. Si creía que iba a dejarse amedrentar por una gatita pícara como ella, estaba muy equivocada.

En los ojos de Adora podían leerse con claridad toda su ristra de pensamientos. Catra la había llevado por donde quería. Sólo tuvo que esperar unos segundos eternos para tener una respuesta acompañada de unas mejillas ligeramente teñidas.

—No seas ridícula, no voy a tirarme al agua desnuda.

—Bueno, si no puedes no pasa nada.

—¿Quién dice que no puedo? Claro que puedo, lo que pasa es que no quiero.

—No, no, sin problema, entiendo que te dé vergüenza, no tienes que demostrar nada, desnudarte y nadar hasta el otro lado del lago sería demasiado incluso para ti, lo entiendo.

A Catra no le pasó desapercibido cómo apretaba ligeramente los labios. Era demasiado fácil.

—¿Nadar un laguito como éste, demasiado? Parece que no me conozcas, podría hacerlo en diez segundos si quisiera y lo sabes.

—No, ya, seguro, no he dicho que no —alzó las manos a la defensiva—. Sólo digo que no pasa nada por mostrar debilidad, no todo el mundo es tan valiente como para meterse a un lago desconocido, no sabes lo que hay ahí.

—¡Que no tengo miedo del lago! —antes de que Adora pudiera pensarlo dos veces, se estaba quitando el cinturón y la chaqueta con apremio.

Catra se quedó petrificada. Su expresión burlona se había disipado ante la previsión de ver a Adora en su máximo esplendor. Es decir, ella lo había provocado, pero tampoco había pensado mucho en la situación que acontecería si se salía con la suya. En menos de un pestañeo, Adora había dejado toda su ropa y espada tiradas y se había lanzado de cabeza al agua. Catra estaba ojiplática. Esa idiota lo había hecho. Y había sido tan rápida que ni le había dado tiempo a regodearse en su victoria.

—Pues no está tan mal, ¿eh? —la voz de Adora la devolvió al mundo—. Para que digas que no puedo, listilla.

Sólo asomaba del agua su cabeza mojada. Movía lentamente los brazos, como si no tocara fondo. Catra aún estaba procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir y luchaba por mantener su mente en la chica que ahora nadaba hasta el borde donde se encontraba, en lugar de en el recuerdo de hace unos segundos que no conseguía encontrar. Se agachó junto al agua para recibirla.

—Nunca dije que no pudieras —¿Por qué Adora sonreía? ¿se divertía en el agua? Era preciosa. Su expresión se relajó—. ¿Está muy fría?

—Sólo un poco. Deberías probarla, está bastante bien, en realidad.

—No, gracias, no me va mucho todo eso de mojarse.

—Pues no te vendría mal un baño —las orejas y la cola se le tensaron y las mejillas le ardieron.

—¡¿Qué insinúas?! —bramó, indignada—. ¡Mi higiene está perfectamente, no necesito bañarme tanto como tú!

Adora se rió sin reservas y le salpicó un poco de agua.

—Tranquila, sólo era una broma —Catra bufó al contacto con las gotas—. Venga, vente, será divertido, no es tan profundo como parece, ¿ves? —Al decir esto se alzó de improviso, revelando que el lago la cubría hasta las axilas.

Catra tragó saliva. Por un segundo había pensado… Nada, no había pensado nada. El agua no dejaba entrever nada y la gata sacudió la cabeza, sin querer abandonar su posición dominante.

—Estás demente si crees que me voy a meter en el agua por propia voluntad.

—Oh, venga…. —Adora hizo un mohín, extendiendo los brazos hacia ella.

Mierda, era muy adorable. En realidad, la tentación de saltar a los brazos de Adora era tan fuerte que tuvo que recordarse que era un lago de lo que estaban hablando, un lago mojado y frío. Pero ahí estaba ella, con su pelo rubio cayéndole pesado sobre los hombros, los ojitos brillantes y sus moldeados brazos llamándola al calor de su cuerpo.  
Vacilar a Adora era fácil. ¿Resistirse a su encanto? Eso era lo difícil.

—Se te ha olvidado la parte en la que nadas hasta el otro lado, boba —la voz de Catra ahora era suave, tímida, y ella había decidido interesarse por una brizna de hierba junto a sus pies.

—Ah, es cierto —Era idiota. Su idiota—. Verás que no tardo nada en cruzarlo y volver; vas a tragarte tus palabras.

Toda confiada se dio media vuelta y se lanzó a nadar en dirección opuesta. Catra se quedó mirándola un momento. Su espalda fuerte agitándose en cada brazada la hipnotizaba. Quería estar donde estuviera Adora. Siempre. Aunque fuese un maldito charco enorme.

Se incorporó refunfuñando y, sin decir nada, se despojó de su ropa y, con toda la rapidez que le permitió su reticencia al agua, se sentó en el borde y se deslizó al interior del lago, tocando fondo lo justo para que la superficie le rozara las clavículas.

Estaba frío de cojones. Y demasiado mojado.

El lago no era tan ancho, pero Adora había llegado al otro lado sorprendentemente rápido. Cuando se giró para volver, Catra atisbó en su expresión corporal que estaba confusa, buscándola en la orilla. Tres segundos tardó en darse cuenta de que la cabeza que buscaba estaba más abajo, sobre el agua. Adora echó a nadar como alma que lleva el diablo en su dirección y la gata sintió la urgencia de salir del agua como si fuera a alcanzarla un depredador. Pero no se movió. No podía salir sin que Adora la viera. A mitad de camino, la rubia desapareció bajo el agua y eso sólo la hizo tensarse más.

—¡A-Adora, no! ¿Adora? ¡Esto no tiene gracia! —dio un par de pasos atrás, pero la pared del lago estaba a su espalda—. ¿Dónde estás? ¡Adora! Te juro que, como me hagas alg —cuando encontró el movimiento del agua que revelaba su posición, estaba demasiado cerca.

Catra se erizó entera y soltó un gritito agudo a la par que Adora emergía veloz frente a ella, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Catra, te has metido! —la rubia estaba sobreexcitada, jadeando por el esfuerzo que había hecho.

La gata también jadeaba, pero por motivos diferentes.

—¡¿Estás mal de la cabeza?! ¡Casi me da un infarto del susto! —la rubia ignoró su arrebato y la abrazó con efusividad.

—Qué bien, estás aquí —se separó lo justo para mirarla a la cara, levantando una ceja con picardía—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me echabas de menos?

Catra se ruborizó hasta la punta de las orejas y la apartó de un empujón, andando unos pasos en otra dirección. Adora se rió como un cerdito y la siguió.

—No te vayas muy lejos, se pone profundo conforme avanzas —estiró el brazo para atrapar su muñeca bajo el agua y detenerla—. Me alegro de que hayas venido… Yo sí te echaba de menos.

—Qué idiota eres —se le escapó media sonrisa y dejó que la rubia se acercara hasta ella.

Adora levantó los pies y empezó a nadar de espaldas a su alrededor con tranquilidad. Catra no se movía. El agua estaba fría y era mucho más fácil quedarse en el sitio para mantener el calor. Pero Adora no dejaba de mirarla y eso la ponía nerviosa. Qué estupidez, la conocía desde siempre, pero ahora la ponía nerviosa.

—Tienes frío.

—¿Preguntas o afirmas?

—Tienes el vello de punta —respondió con calma, y a Catra no le pasó desapercibido cuando los ojos azules bajaron por su garganta. Adora se mordió el labio.

—B-Bueno, no estoy en mi elemento, precisamente —se sujetó un brazo con el otro. Sabía que Adora no podía ver su cuerpo desde fuera del agua, pero eso no impidió ese acto reflejo.

Las pulsaciones le subieron a los oídos. Adora había dejado de nadar enfrente suya, pero se había quedado agachada con el agua hasta la barbilla. No había dejado de mirarla ni un instante. Y su mirada ya no era adorable, estaba clavada en ella como si no existiera nada más.

—Siento que estés así por mi culpa —su voz fue casi un susurro y Catra se estremeció al sentir una mano apoyarse en su cintura bajo el agua—. ¿Me lo vas a dar ahora o luego?

—¿Eh? ¿El qué?

—Mi premio —la rubia se alzó lo suficiente para acercar la boca al cuello de Catra, posando la mano izquierda con suavidad sobre su mejilla—. ¿No me habías retado?

El aliento de Adora estaba frío sobre el cuello húmedo y, junto al sutil roce de sus labios, hicieron que la gata volviera a erizarse de la cabeza a los pies. Entonces, la lengua de Adora se deslizó despacio hasta su mandíbula.

—¿A-A-Adora?

Pero Adora parecía no escuchar. Estaba en trance. Su mente estaba nublada por el compás agitado del latido de Catra en su cuello y anhelaba besarlo como se anhela el aire al respirar. No era la primera vez que había querido hacerlo, pero era la primera vez que entendía por qué, y todos aquellos años de apego tenían ahora tanto sentido como muchas canciones que no se había parado a escuchar.

—Catra, yo… Yo quiero…

Catra, que no se había movido ni un ápice, no tenía tiempo de pensar en si quería apartarse por vergüenza o rogarle a Adora que volviera a hacer eso. Mil pensamientos se le cruzaban por la mente de forma incontrolada, y muchos de ellos pasaban por borrar la distancia que aún quedaba entre las dos.

Adora tomó la iniciativa y acarició la cintura de Catra en todo el recorrido que llevó su mano a la espalda de ésta, y la atrajo hacia sí. Las dos fueron plenamente conscientes de su desnudez en el momento en que sus cuerpos se rozaron, desvelando la rigidez de ciertos detalles, y la seguridad que había guiado a Adora se desvaneció repentinamente, haciéndola apartarse del cuello de Catra para encontrarse con sus ojos.

Su cara se incendió.

—¡Lo-Lo siento mucho! No debí… Yo…

—No pasa nada —hasta que intentó hablar, no se percató de que sólo le salía un hilillo de voz—. Es-Está bien —la boca se le había secado y no se atrevía a moverse, temerosa de volver a sentir el roce de Adora en su cuerpo.

Pero seguía entre sus brazos.

Sus puños estaban apretados, y descansaban en el espacio entre las clavículas y el pecho de la rubia, encogidos entre sus cuerpos. Adora irradiaba tanto calor que, por un segundo, se olvidó de que se encontraba rodeada de agua fría y mojada. El silencio se hizo eterno, pero no era tan incómodo como la necesidad que tenía de abrir las manos y apoyarlas en la piel ajena. Siempre había necesitado de contacto físico con Adora. La quería cerca, jugaba a tirarsele encima, dormía a sus pies, pensaba que no había mejor forma de expresarse hacia ella. Aun cuando había conseguido desbloquear sus sentimientos y gritarle lo que sentía, anhelaba sentir su cuerpo, sólo quería tocarla, toda entera y, ahora que tenía la oportunidad, estaba encogida como un gatito asustado, esperando a que el momento se resolviera por sí solo.

O a que lo resolviera ella. Pero Adora se había quedado igual de quieta, con el corazón en la boca, avergonzada de haberse lanzado tan directamente pero deseosa de volver a hacerlo. Ojalá Catra le diera una señal, mínima, la que fuese, para entender que le parecía bien entregarse a sus deseos.

Pero esa señal no llegó, y la manos que la rodeaban se aflojaron con pesar, separándose lentamente del cuerpo. Se había propasado, y la respiración se le volvió pesada por la culpa. Aún así, gesticuló una tímida sonrisa, intentando romper el momento incómodo que ella misma había provocado. Los ojos bicolor bajaron hasta su boca cuando lo hizo. La garganta subió un instante, pero los ojos no volvieron a su lugar. Ahora era Catra la que alzaba la comisura. Primero fue un pequeño exhalar y luego sus labios se entreabrieron dejando escapar una pequeña risa nerviosa.

Adora lo interpretó de forma positiva y respiró aliviada, uniéndose a la pequeña risa que brotaba de la gata, que sólo le devolvió la mirada un instante para volver a bajar a su boca, justo antes de romper el espacio con la suya y besarla inesperadamente.

El momento de sorpresa se disipó en cuanto los brazos rayados le rodearon el cuello para afianzar el beso. Los labios estaban secos, pero la lengua que la invadió, húmeda, y pronto volvió a apoyar las manos en su espalda para unir el cuerpo al suyo sin contemplaciones. Había hambre en ese beso, ferocidad, y casi pareciese que pelearan por dominar los labios de la otra.

El roce de sus cuerpos era otro cantar, y cuanto más se notaban, más se apegaban, como queriendo calmar el temblor que las invadía por momentos. Y cuanto más les ganaban los nervios, con más intensidad se besaban, como queriendo acallar los gritos que pedían entrelazarse bajo el agua.

—C-Catra —Adora se separó un instante para respirar—, te quiero muchísimo, te quiero infinito, te quiero —las piernas de la aludida la interrumpieron con un saltito y se enroscaron en su cintura, elevándose ligeramente sobre el agua.

Adora se vio con dos buenísimas razones delante de la cara que la hicieron tensarse, pero antes de que pudiera recrearse en ello, una mano tirando suave pero firme de su pelo la hizo levantar el rostro para que Catra volviera a besarla con la misma intensidad que antes. La rubia clavó bien los pies en el suelo para no perder el equilibrio y, sin querer pero no mucho, se sostuvo de lo que tenía más a mano, que eran las nalgas de Catra. Ésta dio un respinguito que impulsó a Adora a caminar hacia atrás para no caerse, hasta que su espalda dio con la pared terrosa del lago. Catra se sostuvo con una mano al borde, mientras la otra se mantenía firme en la nuca de Adora. No podía dejar de besarla, sentía el peso de años de deseo obligándola a seguir, como si al parar nunca más pudiera volver a hacerlo.

Adora parecía haber disipado cualquier duda de sí misma cuando se giró bruscamente y apoyó a Catra con firmeza contra la tierra dura, buscando su mano libre para entrelazar los dedos, mientras la otra se mantenía agarrada con firmeza para impedir que su cadera se separase ni un centímetro de su cintura. Abandonó su boca para volver a su cuello y devorarlo como había querido hacer antes, hasta que un mordisco le regaló un pequeño gemido que la hizo ser más consciente aún de lo que estaba pasando.

—Vuelve a hacerlo —pidió entre suspiros, escrutando cada rincón de su garganta con los labios.

—Vuelve a hacerlo tú —respondió Catra, más como un ruego que como una orden.

Adora obedeció y mordisqueó el cuello, acompañándolo de una caricia que subió por el otro lado hasta la parte de atrás de la oreja de la gata, que se encogió sobre sí misma soltando un gemido más largo que el anterior y relajando las piernas que se aferraban al cuerpo de Adora. Ésta aprovechó para bajarla a su altura, apoyándola en uno de sus muslos, y no vaciló en soltar la mano que previamente la sostenía para subirla por su vientre. Catra sintió mariposas en el estómago, pero no podía obviar la presión de la pierna que ahora sentía más abajo y que la mantuvo distraída cuando la mano derecha de Adora llegó a su pecho.

Eran demasiadas sensaciones, todas intensas. Catra estaba deshaciéndose en los brazos de la rubia, pero no quería dejarse llevar. No si eso significaba cederle todo el control a Adora. Clavó los colmillos con suavidad en el hombro de la otra y volvió a girarla sobre sí misma en un movimiento acompasado. Adora se dejó atrapar, pero no cedió espacio de su pierna, la cual mantenía firmemente entre los muslos de Catra, ni apartó la mano de su pecho, el cual masajeaba despacio.

—¿Quieres dejarte hacer, maldita sea? —habló la gata entre jadeos, sosteniendo la otra mano de Adora sobre su cabeza. Ella sonrió, juguetona.

—Oblígame.

¿Cómo podía ser tan sexy? Catra quería borrarle esa estúpida cara de autosuficiencia y a la vez besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento. Optó por lanzarse a sus labios, recuperando el ritmo de los besos que habían perdido y decidió aventurar su mano del esternón hacia abajo, acariciando sus abdominales con la punta de sus uñas hasta posar la palma donde nunca había imaginado que llegaría. La respuesta de Adora fue instantánea, soltando un gemido silenciado en su boca.

Catra sonrió en el beso y apegó su cuerpo más si cabía al de Adora, notando los pequeños salientes de los pechos de la rubia apretarse contra ella. Su mano inferior orquestaba con delicadeza, regodeándose en todo lo que encontraba a su paso para hacer estremecer cada músculo de Adora. La tenía en la palma de su mano, literalmente, y tan segura estaba de lo que estaba haciendo, que la pilló por sorpresa el ligero movimiento que hizo la pierna de Adora entre las suyas y tuvo que contener un jadeo.

Sin abrir los ojos siquiera ni despegar la boca de la suya, los labios de la rubia se curvaron y soltó una pequeña risita. Así que Catra contraatacó adentrándose con cuidado en la zona más cálida de Adora. Ni en sus más locas fantasías se hubiera imaginado que estaría haciendo esto con ella de verdad, y la presión de Adora en sus dedos era mucho más excitante que cualquier cosa que hubiera podido soñar. Pero el placer de Adora la hizo removerse para seguir el ritmo que marcaba su mano, lo que ocasionó que su muslo intruso se moviera con ella, y a Catra empezó a cambiársele de sitio el calor que la sofocaba. No quería parar de complacer a su rubia, pero le costaba concentrarse cuando ella misma estaba deshaciéndose de gusto sobre su pierna.

—Adora… —gimió, y a la aludida la recorrió un escalofrío que se tradujo en comprimir más los dedos de la gata en su interior—, no puedo… seguir así....

—Está bien… —susurró en su oído entre jadeos—, te dejo ganar esta vez.

Y, aunque fue doloroso que la rubia detuviera su movimiento, Catra no pensó dos veces en las palabras de Adora y se centró en terminar lo que había empezado, disfrutando de contemplar su gesto de placer y el contacto con su cuerpo tembloroso. Adora se abandonó por completo a la voluntad de la gata, dejando escapar al final un trozo de vida en un sonoro gemido que resonó en la quietud del lago.

Los dedos de Catra estaban aprisionados en Adora. Luego se fue la fuerza y tan suavemente como había entrado, salió de su cuerpo, rozando todo a su paso. La viscosidad que trajo consigo se disipó en seguida en el agua y Catra cogió entre sus manos las mejillas de Adora para besarla con menos urgencia y más amor.

Adora recuperaba el aliento y se abrazó a Catra temblorosa, escapando de sus manos para apoyar la mejilla en su hombro. Catra acarició su pelo; aún estaba mojado.

—¿Te vale ese premio? —Adora sonrió.

—Tú eres el premio, boba —besó su hombro y se despegó un poco para mirarla a los ojos—. ¿Satisfecha?

—Tú me dirás —Catra levantó una ceja con media sonrisa. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo que había pasado unos momentos antes—. Espera, ¡¿cómo que me dejas ganar?!

Adora se rió muy fuerte y levantó el brazo por encima de la cabeza buscando con la mano algo en el suelo tras su cabeza. Tardó sólo un momento en encontrarlo y, ante la incrédula mirada de Catra, levantó la espada y gritó:

—¡Por el honor de Grayskull!

Cinco segundos de brillo después, Catra estaba rodeada por el contorneado cuerpo desnudo de She-Ra, que era bastante más impresionante de lo que recordaba vestido. Tanto así, que era incapaz de mirarla a la cara de lo interesante que era mirar todo lo demás que ahora, con su altura extra, quedaba fuera del agua.

Embelesada estaba cuando She-Ra la levantó a pulso y la sacó del agua, sentándola en la orilla frente a ella. El pudor volvió a asediarla, tan vulnerable como estaba ante la confiada mirada de la princesa del poder. Miró a su alrededor, consciente de dónde estaba, pero nada parecía haber cambiado en el rato que llevaban en el lago. She-Ra no la dejó preocuparse de más, separando sus piernas y situándose entre ellas, besando la tripa de la gata a la vez que acariciaba sus caderas con las manos.

—E-E-Espera, qué vas a —pero no pudo seguir más, porque sus piernas ahora estaban no sabía cómo sobre los hombros de She-Ra, y los labios de ésta habían topado con los suyos, besándolos lenta y apasionadamente.

El cuerpo se le curvó hacia atrás con un gemido y tuvo que apoyarse con la diestra en la hierba, mientras que la otra se enredó en el brillante pelo rubio, sosteniéndose. “Eso es trampa”, pensó, pero la voz no le salió más que para exhalar suspiros. She-Ra lo hacía demasiado bien, como si hubiera sido tocada por un poder especial. El poder de complacerla a ella y sólo a ella.

Pero no era magia, era Adora. La rubia estaba disfrutando casi tanto como cuando se abandonó a Catra sólo un momento antes. La cabeza le zumbaba como en una fantasía y no podía creer que estuviera entre las piernas de Catra, de su Catra. La persona a la que más quería en el mundo estaba con ella, fundiéndose entre sus labios. Se concentró en saborear bien cada ápice de ella, guiándose por los ruiditos que hacía a causa del vaivén de su lengua.

Catra por su parte dejó de pensar hace unos siete vaivenes aproximadamente. ¿Cómo podía estar haciendo todo aquello sólo con la boca? Pensaba que se moriría allí mismo, pero necesitaba algo más. Algo diferente que complementara el placer que estaba sintiendo. La necesitaba a ella. Siempre a ella.

—V-Ven… conmigo… —She-Ra se detuvo un momento y alzó la vista. Qué fantasía de visión era Catra ahora mismo.

—¿Seguro?

Catra asintió vacilante y se echó un poco hacia atrás para contemplar el majestuoso cuerpo de She-Ra apoyando las manos en el borde del lago y saliendo de él como una aparición divina.

—Dime qué quieres —preguntó la rubia, que estaba arrodillada entre las piernas de Catra.

—A ti —los brazos de la gata volvieron a rodearla y se dejó caer hacia atrás, llevándola consigo.

Las piernas de Catra volvieron a enroscarse en el muslo de la rubia, que estaba apoyada en las rodillas y las manos por encima de ella. Ese cuerpo era una puta visión.

—Soy muy grande, te haré daño con mi peso —dijo She-Ra antes de colar la mano entre la espalda de Catra y el suelo y, de un sólo movimiento, darse la vuelta y quedar tumbada con Catra encima—. ¿Mejor así?

Mentiría si dijera que ese alarde de fuerza sobrehumana no le había subido los calores más aún si cabía. Por un momento, se dio el lujo de contemplar a la heroína de tantos con su escultural cuerpo bajo el suyo propio. She-Ra desvió la mirada sonriendo avergonzada y a Catra le dio un vuelco el corazón al reconocer a Adora en ella. La deseaba tanto que le dolía.

Se dejó caer sobre la rubia y comenzó a besarla como si le fuera la vida en ello, sintiendo el roce de sus pechos en su cuerpo desnudo con cada movimiento. Los dedos entrelazados por su pelo, el estómago arriba y abajo contra el suyo debido a la agitada respiración, y la cadera ardiendo, deseosa de encontrar con qué apagar el incendio entre sus piernas. Varios besos después se deslizó más abajo para encontrar de nuevo entre sus muslos el de She-Ra, que tenía la rodilla en alto a conciencia. Comenzó a resbalar sobre ella, con la facilidad que le daba todo lo que a estas alturas ya no podía contener dentro. She-Ra dejó las manos sobre sus nalgas, pero no intervino; suficiente era observar cómo su cuerpo se movía adelante y atrás, acompañado de ciertos pequeños botes hipnóticos que competían por su atención. Catra le mantuvo la mirada desafiante todo lo que pudo pero, conforme aumentaba el ritmo, le fue imposible no dejarse llevar por el placer y cerrar los ojos en el momento exacto en que se le desgarraron las entrañas, clavando los dedos en la cintura bien formada de She-Ra.

Varias pequeñas réplicas más tarde, cesó en su roce y se dejó caer sobre el pecho de la rubia, que se entretuvo en acariciarle la espalda mientras recobraba el aliento.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, abrazadas sin moverse. Finalmente, Adora se destransformó, pero mantuvo la posición bajo Catra, disfrutando del tacto suave del vello recorriendo su columna. La gata habló la primera.

—Mejor... dejamos la visita para mañana, ¿no?

—Supongo que será lo mejor, sí… —las dos aguantaron la risa mirándose, aunque al final estallaron en carcajadas.

Al cabo de un ratito, estaban prácticamente secas, así que volvieron a vestirse para encaminarse de vuelta al castillo. Iban de la mano, con la complicidad de quien no tiene ningún secreto para la otra.

—¿Qué vamos a decirle a chispitas cuando pregunte por qué nos hemos vuelto?

—Pues… ¿la verdad? —Adora estaba de broma. Tenía que estar de broma. ¿Cierto?

—No te atreverás —Catra le golpeó el hombro con el suyo, esperando con burla la confirmación de que, efectivamente, sólo estaba jugando; pero Adora se paró en seco.

—¿Que no?

FIN.


End file.
